


Confession Song

by Ada_archive



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive
Summary: Inspired by that radio interview, where they got asked on which song reminds them of first snow. You guys know the one.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 38





	Confession Song

The day had been fine, of course. But it had gotten better. He’d invited Jinyoung over to his apartment over to help him. They weren’t supposed to end up in a park in the middle of almost freezing weather.

“Hyung, are you sure this is the shortcut to your apartment?” Jinyoung mused from behind him. Jaebum could just feel that teasing smile on his lips. He shoved his hand deeper into his pockets, refusing to look back.

“I’m sure,” He muttered instead, “I’ve used this shourtcut since I moved here. I know, alright.”

“Whatever you say, hyung.” The teasing tilt of his tone is back again. Jaebum just wanted to kiss that annoying smile away. “But hyung, shouldn’t we take a turn right here?”

Shit. Jinyoung’s right. He took a sharp turn to the right, into a small pathway by the side of the park. He refused to embarrass himself further today. They’re supposed to return to his apartment 10 minutes ago, but Jaebum kept missing the correct pathway to take. And Jinyoung, the little brat, just continues to walk with him and doesn’t remind him until they almost reached the wrong end of the park.

They continued their walk in comfortable silence. They’ve always been like that. No word are necessary between them, being in each other’s company is already enough. They communicate with side glances and body gestures more than actual words.

Before long, they finally reached one of the side entrance of the park. It opens up across the side gate of Jaebum’s appartment. There’s a coffee shop nearby and Jaebum was craving for a warm drink. “Do you want to stop by for a coffee break? I’ll treat you today.”

Jinyoung agreed readily, always happy to have someone treating him. They went to the shop, a quaint space in such a busy street. The warm air inside is welcomed by both of them. Jaebum frequent it enough that the barrista didn’t get shocked by him anymore. “Just plain black, right?” He asked Jinyoung standing to the side, looking at the assorment of pastries.

“You know me best, hyung.” He nodded with a small smile. Jinyoung kept eyeing one of the cakes on display though, so Jaebum order two slices of it to go as well, along with their coffee. Jinyoung only realised what he orderd once they received it.

“Hyung, you know we’re supposed to be dieting right now.” He fake sulked. So cute really.

“Weren’t you eyeing it before?” Jaebum said, a smile already forming, “a few bites of this won’t make you gain weight Jinyoung. We’ll work it away tommorow anyway.” He pushed open the door of the café to let themselvves out. Then, he realized something. It was snowing.

“Why’d you stop, hyung?” Jinyoung asked curiously from behind him. “Oh, it’s snowing.” Jaebum moved out of the way to let Jinyoung out as well. “Isn’t this the first snow of this season?”

“You’re right,” he mused, looking at jinyoung. The small drops of snow had been landing gently on his hair, it made him look even softer than usual. They both had forgotten you bring along anything to cover their heads today. Not that it’ll matter much since Jaebum’s apartement is just a few steps away. “Let’s go back quickly now, it’ll get colder soon.”

“Alright.” Jinyoung turned his body to the direction of his apartment, leading the way, “let’s go hyung.”

Jaebum just smiled softy at him. “Hey, Jinyoung,” he called. Jinyoung turned his head to look at him curiously.

“Yeah?” He replied back.

“I love you.”

Jinyoung flushed slightly at it. They rarely said it aloud, even just between they two of them, the amount of times it’s been said aloud can still be counted. Jinyoung finally gave his reply.

“I love you too, hyung.”

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffier but i can't seem to write that version so here we are.


End file.
